Kenai s Nightmare
by Writer65
Summary: One-Shot, Kenai has a bad dream and Koda s there to comfort him. Bad Summary No Flames!


"Koda!" Kenai yelled as he was searching for his little brother, they were on the woods, the tree forms was frightening and the wind was blowing very strong and a strange mist was covering ever thing, Kenai couldn´t see anything.

He didn´t know how he get into that place, and how Koda separate from him, the only thing he knew was that he had to find him at all coast.

But his search wasn´t worth it, Koda didn´t appeared.

"_Please Koda, appear"_ Kenai thought.

There had been many years since he had decided to stay as a bear to take care of Koda, and in all those years their bond had been growing stronger and stronger, Koda was the most precious think in the world for Kenai, the only idea of losing him was too painful to even be imagined, Kenai´s heart will broke into little pieces if something happened to Koda, so he had to find him, but that woods was terrifying and it seem to be eternal, it was like searching a needle on a straw loft.

Kenai was about to give up when he heard someone crying, immediately he recognized it was Koda, now he had a trail, he started to run in the direction where the cry was coming, even if the atmosphere was frightened and the cry didn´t help much, but Kenai had only one thought on his mind, find Koda.

But when he finally arrived to the scene…

The body of a female bear was resting on the ground, on his stomach there was an open wound and it was bleeding, beside her, Koda was crying all over the corpse of his mother.

With horror on his eyes, Kenai looked the biggest mistake on his entire life.

"No" he whispered but even do Koda could hear him.

He turned around to face him.

"How you could do this to me!" he asked with anger.

"Koda I…"

"No!" screamed Koda "I hate you!"

Those words where to Kenai like a stab on his heart.

"Koda please"

"No! I don´t want to see you again!"

After saying those words, Koda run away from Kenai, he tried to reach him but soon Koda was out of his sight.

"No, no, no! No please no!" said Kenai looking to the sky, there was no sign of the Great Spirits, his world had fall to the ground, without Koda, he was nothing, his biggest fear on the world have become true, Koda´s hate, and there was nothing we could do about it, he had lost another brother, and to make things worse, soon he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see his two older brothers Sitka and Denahi, but on their looks there was only anger, they were disappointment.

"Sitka, Denahi" Kenai called them,

But they only lapped and then started to walk, until they lost on the mist.

That was it, now Kenai didn´t have anything; his three brothers hated him, now Kenai was lost, alone and death.

Without anything, he looked to the ground and started to cry, everything was lost.

…

"Kenai! Kenai!" the voice of Koda made Kenai woke up.

Kenai screamed and looked all around him, there was no wood, it was only the cave where he and Koda lived.

"Kenai, what´s wrong?" asked Koda.

"What?" asked Kenai confused.

"You started to scream like a mad-bear, you scare me" Koda.

It had been all a nightmare, luckily, but even do; the dream had been so real that still scared Kenai.

"I only have a bad dream Koda, that´s all, go back to sleep" said Kenai tired, but Koda didn´t move, he only looked at him "What happened Koda?"

What happened was that Koda was feeling really bad for seen his brother so scared, besides it wasn´t too often to see him scare, because from Koda´s eyes, Kenai was the bravest bear of the world.

"Well, you always comfort me when I have bad dreams, so, I want to do the same for you" Koda.

"No Koda, I" said Kenai, not wanting to tell him what he had dreamed "You won´t like it"

"Oh come on, please!" said Koda jumping over him, knocking him down "Otherwise you won´t sleep this night"

Kenai rolled his eyes, he know it was truth; Koda could be awake all the night talking and talking and talking.

"Okay, you won, but, this can me uncomfortable for both of us.

So Kenai tell his dream to Koda, once he had over, he looked to his little brother to see his reaction.

"Why?" asked Koda.

"Why what?" answered Kenai surprised, Koda tone was really natural.

"Why you dream that?"

"Koda, do you remember when you saw me as a human were the lights touched the earth?"

"Yes, the night when you decided to stay with me as a bear"

"And you remember they hug we had"

"Yes"

"Well, with that hug, I wanted to tell you all my feelings for you, because even if tell you the truth, you forgive me and come to rescue me, and I wanted to show you that despite my form, I was still your brother, something I´ll always be"

"I know that pretty well Kenai"

"Well, when you scared of me at the beginning, I was afraid that you will reject me, and you will run away again, and I didn´t wanted to lose you again, so, I think that since that day, my biggest fear is losing you, that and disappoint my two older brothers again"

"But Kenai" said Koda approaching him "I forgive you, you´re my brother, the best of the world, I could never be angry with you, well" that wasn´t so true, because, like everyone, Kenai and Koda get into fights at sometimes "Most of the time"

"Yes, I know" said Kenai hugging him "Maybe, I just wanted to be sure"

"And I know Sitka and Denahi are proud of you"

"How you can know that?"

"Because I´m proud of you, and if I´m proud, they also are"

"Thanks Koda, you´re the best brother in the world.

"I know" said Koda smiling.

"Now let´s go to sleep"

And after that, the two brothers sleep pretty well that night.


End file.
